mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kiriluser
Bored... Ho hum. Ancient Spear Items Would you happen to have some Ancient Spear fragments, Quick Silver Flux and Red Pearls that you'd be willing to sell? --ThemePark 21:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds good. Do you wanna sell it, and for what? --ThemePark 08:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Fine with me. Set up the module you want the clicks on, and I'll pay you right away. --ThemePark 14:35, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, already did it. I hope you got something from it. Also accepted your friend request, so send away. --ThemePark 18:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) COOL TEMPLATE that was a cool template, with all the networkers. did you make that yourself? its neat. Yep, I made it. I'm hoping FB100Z likes it. I'm waiting to put it on all the networker's pages, though, because one time on BS01 I modified all the Matoran pages with false info. Bioran was pretty steamed. This time, I'm waiting for FB100Z's approval BEFORE putting it on. I'm doubting he'll dislike it, but you just never can tell. Barnstars thanks for the barnstar.its the first one ive gotten so far 23:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats Alright! Thanks, buddy! COuld you do me a favor, I only need 2 Clicks on my Framer's Module. Could you help? 01:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Certainly. It's the least I can do. :Thanks, I gave ou five clicks for your trouble. 01:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, buddy. By the way, do you think it might be a good idea to make an item template like the Networker template? Hmmm... On wikipedia the have something that lets you hide and show text. If you want to do every single item you want to add that. 02:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC) You have a point. ARCADE TOKEN ive just sent you that arcade token you requested.also, i almost won! 03:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Glad you enjoyed yourself! CONGRATS!!!!!! Great job on getting to Rank 6 man! Take 20 Clicks for a job well done! 15:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Do you have any spare Pipes or Gypsum, I can buy them from you. takes a bow* I don't have any Gypsum or Pipes right now, sorry. If I do get any spares, I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks. 23:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, here's one. Want it? I sent it whether you wanted it or not. ;) I also set you up as my performing buddy. I sure hope you can play the guitar. If you can't, I sent you one to practice on for our big performance. XD sparks? you were gonna send me some loose sparks, i thought. can i have 10? 15:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ---- i give you 40 clicks for 20 loose sparks send me now the sparks -- 19:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I sent you both a friend request. Electric Dam Module Congrats on getting to rank 6. I see you unblocked me as a friend now. I was wondering if I could buy 20 clicks from you on my Electric Dam Module for clicks on some module of yours? --ThemePark 11:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Here, take 20 clicks. Have a nice day.